1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to portable electronic devices, particularly, to a battery cover structure for use in a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Potable electronic devices such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants, etc., generally have main bodies and battery covers. A portable electronic generally includes a battery cover structure, which is used to attach the battery cover to the main body. In a conventional portable electronic device, the battery cover needs to be detach from the main body to replace a battery. After replacing the battery, a person may forget to reattach the cover, as a result the cover may be lost.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.